Night
|zombies= }} |Zombies= |Unlock=After beating Day |before=<< |after=>>}} The Night area is the second stage of Adventure Mode and the setting of the ten levels after the daytime levels in Plants vs. Zombies. It is exactly like the Day levels in layout except that it takes place in the nighttime; therefore, mushrooms stay awake and sun does not fall from the sky. Because of the lack of falling sun, it is much harder to defend the home without using mushrooms, and the player's sun producers have to be well-guarded. Sun-shrooms (25 sun) take the place of Sunflowers, and Scaredy-shrooms (25 sun) and Puff-shrooms (0 sun) take the place of Peashooters. Also, during this stage, graves will appear at the beginning of the level in random points on the half of the lawn farthest from the player's house. They cannot be planted on, and zombies surface from them during the final wave of a level. However, the graves can be removed by Grave Busters. New plants *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom Nocturnal Plants, which mainly consists of mushrooms, are the key to Night levels due to the lack of sun and the fact that they generally require less sun than normal day time plants. The most important mushroom introduced in these levels is the Puff-shroom, which costs no sun at all. This is helpful because of the lack of sun. However, their short range means the player will eventually have to move on to better ranged mushrooms such as the Fume-shrooms and the Scaredy-shrooms, which are still both relatively cheap. The Sun-shroom, which costs less sun than the Sunflower, is also important. Sun-shrooms are vital as they are the only source of sun during the night (or Sunflowers if one was to decide to plant them). The other nocturnal plants introduced are Hypno-shrooms, Ice-shrooms, and Doom-shrooms. New zombies *Newspaper Zombie *Screen Door Zombie *Football Zombie *Dancing Zombie *Backup Dancer An important trick for the Dancing Zombie is to use a Hypno-shroom on it as fast as possible to avoid non-hypnotized Backup Dancers. The hypnotized Dancing Zombie will summon hypnotized Backup Dancers, and this is extremely useful most of the time, albeit one should be careful not to hypnotize any Backup Dancers instead. List of levels Adventure Mode Difficulty Night is an easy world, but levels 2-6, 2-7, 2-9, and 2-10 can be hard for new players. It is harder than the previous area, Day. *Easiest level: Level 2-1 or Level 2-3 *Hardest level: Level 2-10 Main levels Mini-games † - Only drops zombies. Canceled mini-games Puzzle Mode Vasebreaker I, Zombie Last Stand Survival Mode ‡ - Console only. Co-op Mode ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' exclusive In addition to the pre-existing ten stages, there were three bonus stages exclusive to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. They required gems to unlock. Music Related achievements Gallery Real face.png|Planting an Imitater at night Night Note.jpg|Nighttime note dropped from a zombie Win Night Hard.png|A Survival: Night (Hard) strategy Night2-9.jpg|A Level 2-9 strategy 5.jpg|A Night time level as seen on the Android version of Plants vs. Zombies BUL9 standard Night layout.png|This strategy is compatible with Survival: Night and Night levels in Adventure Mode File:Nightstrategy.png| 's night strategy Strategy Night 1.PNG|Level 2-1 by Strategy Night 2.PNG|Level 2-2 by Theannoyingkhen Strategy Night 3.PNG|Level 2-3 by Theannoyingkhen Night 9.png|Level 2-9 by Nightfrontyard.jpg|Full view of the front yard at Night Trivia *The song played in this area is called "Moongrains." While it also plays during the Night level, it is the only one that changes drastically during the huge waves of zombies, with a change in tune and more instruments. **In Survival: Night levels, even in between huge waves, the music also changes, while in regular levels after a huge wave has passed, the music reverts to the original. *If the player uses Hypno-shroom on a Dancing Zombie, Disco is Undead and sometimes called Thrilling the Zombies are obtained. *Zombonis do not appear in Night stages because of the presence of graves; their ice trails would go under the grave but not smash it. *In Survival Mode, at least one grave pops up before the last huge wave of zombies approaches, meaning it is impossible to completely remove the graves so they never come back. **If the right half of the lawn is full of plants, then one plant will be removed to make space for graves (graves do not appear on the left three columns). *Night is noticeably darker than Fog. *It has the biggest variety of single-use plants the player will receive, with four single-use plants being given. *There is a rare glitch in the Game of the Year version where after the final wave appears, the music stops completely. *It is the only area with more than ten stages in Adventure Mode, as Level 4-5 is a Night stage rather than a Fog stage. *Grave Buster is the only plant in the Night stage to not be a mushroom. See also *Adventure Mode What's your favorite Night Plant? Puff-shroom Sun-shroom Fume-shroom Grave Buster Hypno-shroom Scaredy-shroom Ice-shroom Doom-shroom ru:Ночь fr:Nuit Category:Night Category:Adventure Mode Category:Plants vs. Zombies areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West areas